Controlling Darkness
by elcochan
Summary: Darkness and Kazuma have had a secret relationship for months without letting any fellow adventures know. On this night Kazuma decides to push Darkness out of her comfort zone and fully claim her as his. It is a Oneshot Lemon with some slight domination to it.


Disclamer: I do not own any of the character portrayed in the story. They belong to the series: _Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku wo!_ translated: _God's Blessing on This Wonderful World! o_ r _Konosuba_ for short.

I have written a few other fanfics for this site as well as others. This one shot was though up when I was watching the anime, and ahem, had a similar session with my wife. The story is told through the protagonists' eyes, Kazuma, and is told from his point of view and has some of his inner monologues. It takes place after the end of the OVA to the second season. If you have seen all of the anime and the OVA's you should get most of the references.

I just got all of the light novels as well as the 4 LN's on Megumin and will start reading through them shortly. I'll probably write another one soon, I tend to write more in the winter.

* * *

Darkness was making her way down the hall, she had just come out of the bath and was in her normal pink lace pajamas. Her hair was all the way down and was still slightly wet from the bath she had just taken. It was always refreshing to see her hair down compared to how she normally wears it when she is in her crusader gear. Aqua and Megumin followed a sort length behind Darkness still drying their hair as they made their way down the hallway in to the main room of the mansion. I was sitting on the lounge in front of the fireplace working out the dents in Darkness's' armor with the smithing skills I had acquired. It reminded me of the time I repaired it the night we were traveling to Arcanretia after we had fought off the Running Hawk Kites.

Darkness sat down next to me and stared intensely at the way I used a small little mallet to lightly hammer out the dents she had taken from the Golem we had fought a few days ago.

I set the hammer down on the arm of the lounge and picked up the file to smooth out the rough edges that popped up from the hammering. With just a few strokes of the file and I had it fully repaired. I passed the chest plate to her so she could look it over, she gladly accepted and started to scan over the areas I had fixed. I stood up and grabbed the hammer off of the arm of the lounge and made my way over to the large table to put it into the small smithing bag I had set out. As I made my way over I casually mentioned, "I can cut down on the cost of the repairs to it if they are small, but anything larger or more complex to repair will have to go to a more experienced smith."

"It is much appreciated Kazuma." Darkness said with a smile in her voice.

As I was putting my tools away Aqua made her way over to the cabinet next to the fire place and removed a bottle of her favorite booze from it. She had already made her way back to the lounge and taken my seat by the time I made it back over. She had just tilted the bottle back and started drinking as I put my hand on the back of the lounge and hovered over her. I leered at her and felt myself contort my face into the normal annoyed look. I had become accustomed to this over the last few months. Darkness was still giddily looking over her armor. I looked over to Megumin who had her legs tucked under her and was sitting in one of the chairs slightly back from the fireplace. She had grabbed one of her magic books that had explosion powerups clearly written on the cover. She was probably trying to strengthen her explosion spells again. I shook my head and wished she would work on her magic stamina so she might be able to walk after she would cast it. Although, I do like the feeling of her almost flat chest against my back as I bring her back to the mansion almost every day.

"I'm going to take a bath and then turn in for the night." I mutter through semi-clenched teeth as my hand slides off the back of the lounge. I turn away from the lounge and fireplace to start trudging down the hall. No one responds, they are all enveloped in their own activities. Just as I pass through to the threshold of the hallway, darkness speaks up "Th-Thanks again for fixing my armor Kazuma." I turn and smile at her and wave once before making my way to the bath. She still had a glint of appreciation in her eyes as she thanked me for the second time.

Nothing eventful happen in the bath. I rinsed off and then got in the large stone soaking tub. I lifted up a handful of the water in the palm of my hand and let it trickle between my fingers and down my forearm before dripping back into the bath.

 _Not long ago Aqua, Darkness and Megumin we all in here completely naked. The water was all steamy and they probably had tufts of soap suds sticking to them as they rinsed off. Since they were all women they probably did not bother being modest and left everything exposed._

Now the water was just above lukewarm, it wasn't bad but after a few minutes It would probably start to get cold and would not be worth soaking in. As I contemplated getting out, my mind drifted back to the night when I was waiting for the succubus's dream. I fell asleep in the bath and Darkness had come in. I had forgotten to hang the Occupied sign on the door handle. I thought I was dreaming but thinking back it was too clear to be a dream, I saw everything she had to offer and I wanted it. She was defiantly my type except for the personality. She was too much of a masochist and most of the stuff she said I was partially disgusted by, but over time I had become used to what she would say.

"Who Am I kidding" I chuckled to myself silently; "Lately I had thought to doing some of the thing she mentions just to tease her." She loved when the Golem was beating her up, it seems any form of degrading and berating her made her excited. We had been fooling around off and on since that night, she said she was captivated by the way I was treating her during that eventful bath night. We had agreed to keep everything extremely discreet and not let Aqua, Megumin, or any one at the guild know. I still played the part of the loser virgin just to keep it a secret. When she was trying to get out of the arranged marriage meeting to Walther I thought she was going to let-the-cat-out-of-the-bag. Luckily, she was just vindictively teasing me by telling everyone she was pregnant. When she suddenly declared it, her father seemed elated that he was going to have a grandchild. It was the complete opposite reaction I had expected. "I'll make it happen" I thought to myself.

I dried off, took the occupied sign off of the door knob and hung it on the hook near the door. I could still see the waning flickering of the shadows being cast by the fireplace from the far end of the hallway, but I could not hear anyone out there. "Most of them must have gone to bed since I was in the bath for about 30 minutes", I thought to myself. I made my way down the hall to my room. I put on my usual black shirt and track suit that I normally wore when I was not adventuring. I looked out the window in my room and could see the moon hanging lowly on the horizon as some of the evening stars had started to come out. I could see some of the town lights glowing steadily a short distance down the road. I laid down in bed and pulled out my stat card and scanned over it for a few minutes. It had gone up a few points in some areas since we defeated the Golem, but not by much. I put the card away, rolled from my side to my back and stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes. All I could hear was the ticking of the clock on the wall of my room. 8:56 I think is what it said when I last looked at it. _Usually everyone heads to bed around nine to nine-thirty. I didn't hear anything earlier when I came back here. Maybe they all did go to sleep._

I got out of bed and snuck out into the hall, silently closing the door to my room as I did. The fire had almost completely diminished and all that was left were some smoldering embers still emitting a faint glow. I left them glowing since they could not cause any harm. I made my way across the room silently and knocked on Darkness room. I knocked twice quickly, paused for a second, and knocked twice quickly again to let her know it was me. I waited for her to open the door. No response. I knocked again. Nothing. I reached down and turned the handle and slowly pushed the door open. The room was dark except for the faint moonlight coming in through the westward window. I could see her under the covers.

She had her back towards me, her breathing was a little more rapid than someone sleeping, for some reason I guess she was faking being asleep. I used tinder on the candle that was sitting on the small table in the room near the bed. The flash from using tinder lit the room for a brief second, faded, then the light from the candle took over and dimly lit the room up. Now I could clearly see she was trembling, but it did not look like it was in fear but in excitement and anticipation. Her cheeks and ears were red, she was biting her lower lip to hide a smile, her eyes were wide open and she was breathing heavily but silently through her nose. I felt an evil grin spread over my lips. As I put my hand on her shoulder I thought to myself "She has no idea what I have instore for her tonight!" I slid the covers down to her hips. "We're not doing anything tonight." She squeaked out defiantly, failing to hid the excitement in her voice. I stripped down to my boxers and climbed into bed with her. "Are you sure about that?" I whispered into the nape of her neck, giving her visible shivers of joy.

She had thrown the towel from her bath at the foot of her bed. I pressed my chest against her back and put my arm over her side and my hand on her stomach, she resisted and flinched slightly but pushed her firm butt into me and wiggled around so I could pull her closer to me.

Her hair was still damp from the bath she had taken earlier, I could still smell the sweet scent of the berry shampoo she used. I leaned in to deeply breath in the scent of her hair and kissed her neck. She let out a soft almost inaudible pant as I pulled my lips away from her neck but went back and grazed my teeth against it as well before pulling away again. She nuzzled her face into her pillow, exposing more of her neck to me from underneath her blond hair. I leaned in and kissed it again but let my canines rake against I before pulling away a final time. I couldn't stop my hand from wandering away from her stomach. It went pulled up her pink gown and snaked its way to the edge of her panties on her hipbone. I felt her push her soft butt against my already hard dick, and lightly grind down on me. As she positioned my dick between her cheeks and gently moved her butt up and down, my hand slid under the waistband of her panties. I slowly made my way through the short small patch of neatly trimmed blond hair right above her pussy. I took my time sliding my fingers softly down and through her small golden forest, lightly letting the hairs tangle around my fingers, only to have them slip away mere fractions of a second later. As my finger broke through the small tangle of her hair, she shakily stammered in excitement, "I don't want to do anything tonight." I kept my hand where it was just above her garden, I shifted myself slightly so my lips were right next to her ear. "I think you do…Lalatina." I insisted.

This was the final push she needed to become my captive for the night. The mere mention of her name when she was like this made her putty in my hands. I took her earlobe in-between my lips, pulled it into my mouth and lightly bit down. She started to squirm with pleasure and ecstasy as she felt me bite into her ear. I continued to slide my fingertips closer and closer to her already wet, aroused pussy. I slid just one finger into her wet slit and lightly grazed the tip of her already excited clit. She shuddered in anticipation and lust as she pushed her butt into me, grinding it against me as hard as she could. The only reason I did not slip inside of her from her hungry thrust was because I still had my boxers on. She propped her leg up a little to give me better access to her pussy, I took full advantage of the new position and attacked her pussy with my fingers.

No part of her was left untouched down there, my fingers were relentlessly assaulting her sensitive folds, coaxing out her carnal desires. She kept her lips tightly pursed together, breathing raggedly out the sides of her mouth. She had moved her hand up to cover her mouth. Trying desperately to keep her moans from ravaging the quietness of the room. I ran my fingers up and down her wet slit and she started rhythmically pushing harder against me with her butt, it felt like she was begging me to put it inside of she. I knew that she wanted it, her desperate stifled moans were giving she away. She wanted to be taken from behind, to not care about anything but what she wanted right then and there.

I moved my other hand, that was pushed under the pillows, to gather some of her damp hair into my hand and pulled on it. I could see her close her eyes and bite her lip under her hand as she drew in a sharp breath and gasped at the mixture of pleasure and slight pain. The way her cheeks flushed and she smiled told me I was making all of the right moves.

"You're pretty responsive to what I'm doing." I teased "Especially for someone who did not want to do anything." I boasted in her ear. I felt a sly smile spread across my lips.

She did not say anything at first but I could see in the flickering light of the candle. Her cheeks were beet red, she was flush with anticipation, she had diverted her eyes away from me.  
"Fuck me Kazuma." she whispered in a barely audible statement. "What was that?" I said firmly as I lightly tightened my grip on the fistful of moist hair I had in my grasp. She said it slightly louder this time, now in a breathy voice, she swallowed hard and said. "I want you to sully this lewd, lustful body. Make me yours!"  
I moved my hand away from her pussy feeling her desperately buck her hips up towards my receding fingertips. I hooked the waistband of her panties around my finger and slid them down her legs in one smooth motion. Still on her side she bent forward, and with her left hand she grabbed her ass and spread herself open. I kicked off my boxers and positioned myself behind her, I plunged into her in one smooth thrust. Her body tensed up and she closed her eyes tightly again. She kept her hand where it was keeping herself spread open, I moved my hand from her thigh to her waist so I could thrust harder into her. I loosened my grip on her hair and slid my other arm under her and laid my forearm between her breasts. I wrapped my fingers around the wrist of her hand that she had clasped over her mouth and pulled it away. "I want to hear the moans that you let out while you are in the throes of pleasure."

After we had a good rhythm going she moved her hand off of her ass. I was having trouble going as deep as she and I wanted after that. I picked up on this and moved my hand to her inner thigh and lifted her leg up into the air and locked the bend of my elbow behind her knee. This rolled her slightly onto her stomach which caused her face to be buried into her pillows. She finally shattered the tranquility of the room with the moans she was holding back. She quickly caught the moans with her pillows. She did not want to wake Aqua or Megumin in the other rooms down the hall with her voice in the throes of pleasure. They were muffled but getting louder the harder and faster we went. She moved her mouth away from her pillows and managed to gasp out between moans, "Harder...ahhhh...fuck this dirty Crusader harder...oh god!...I want to cum!"

"You can't cum yet! I commanded into her ear.

Without missing a stroke, I moved her to all fours. Her face was now buried in the pillows again and her plump ass was in the air. I grabbed her hips with both hands and pushed as hard and as deep into her as I could. She kept her face buried into the pillows as she reached back and spread herself as wide as she could with both hands. I could see everything in the flickering candle light. The way her inner pussy lips were greedily clinging to my shaft as I relentlessly fucked her into submission. This further fueled my lust for her. I went harder and faster pushing myself closer to the edge. After a minute she let go of her ass and propped herself up on her elbows, moving the pillows away from her mouth. There was a small wet spot on the pillows where her mouth had been pressed against it. I'm going to cum! Please let me cum!" She panted out after a throaty moan. I felt the familiar tightening in my balls, I was just on the edge. After a few hard-deep thrusts, I was there. "Don't cum inside!" she cried right before I pushed as far into her as I could, and she took me all the way to the base. I would usually pull out but I could not help myself this time. I wanted to coat her insides with my seed, she was now mine and I wanted her to know it. She let out a loud moan as soon as she felt her womb become hot and wet within her stomach. She was cumming herself. She grabbed the pillow in front of her and throatily moaned into it.

I pulled back and kept slowly moving in and out of her while she was cumming. "Don't! you're going to make me pee!" She yelled as she pulled herself away from the pillow. I smiled wickedly as I tightened my grip on her hips and picked up the pace again. I reached behind me and grabbed the towel that was at the foot of the mattress, the one she had used to dry her hair, and threw it under her. "No, Don't...ahhhh...fuuuckk!" She managed to cry out before she buried her face back into the pillow for a final time. I could feel her twitch and tense up again. With one final deep thrust all the way to the base, she moaned loudly and muffled her cries of euphoria with the pillow. She had lost control of herself and was at my mercy. I could feel her try to pull away, I wouldn't let her though. "Nooo…aahhha!" She arched her back and let loose. Her hot piss exploded into a stream against my balls. I stayed inside her and positioned the towel better under ourselves so she would not soak her mattress and sheets. She quickly went from a stream to a trickle. Her face was still buried into the pillow, she was embarrassed and felt belittled and humiliated which was intoxicating to her and filled her with bliss.

As the trickle stopped completely, I grabbed a dry corner of the towel and wiped her off. She pulled herself away from the pillow. A small string of drool was shimmering on the side of her mouth and was connected to the pillow she had used to stifle her throws of ecstasy. Her face was flush and her eyes were glazed over in bliss. I pulled out of her and she weakly leaned back, the now saturated towel was between her legs, her calves were tucked under her as she hovered just above the towel. Her now moist hair was clinging to her back, held there with small beads of sweat. She turned and looked over her shoulder, "How could you do that to me." She said flirtingly with a smile on her face. I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around her.

"There are so many more degrading things I could do to you right now…but first we're both going to have to take a bath again because _someone_ could not control theirself." I pulled her back against my chest and she slumped against me. "I Love You Darkness", I whispered into her ear. She stiffened up and then shot out of bed and whirled around to faced me. Her arms were down at her sides and her hands were balled up into fists, her whole face was burning red from embarrassment. I could not do anything but smile at her. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I-I'm g-going to t-take a bath...again" she stammered. I chuckled and got off the bed with the wet towel in hand and stood in front of her. "Be in, in a minute…Lalatina" I said with a smile on my face. Her face turned a deep shad of red and she quickly made her way to the door. She had tried to hide her excitement at the sudden proclamation, but she was speechless. "The night is just getting started." I teasingly called out before she disappeared into the hallway. I blew out the candle and made my way towards the hall. Hoping I would catch a glimpse of her figure as she strode hastily to the bath.


End file.
